This Love
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Little Sealand journeys to Germany's home, intent on making him pay for what he's done. But will he get his revenge? Or will he be getting something entirely different?


I was bored on the first day of school, so I started writing this. So, for the past few months, I've been slowly (oh so slowly) working on this. And now I give you my secret OTP:

SEALAND x GERMANY

Yes, it's the truest jizz you've ever seen. There's a long OOC roleplay that caused this to develop in my brain and it wouldn't get out. So I shoved it out through my pencil.

Viola!

I hope you enjoy your sexy read - and my shameless interests. XD

Translation Notes:

_mein = my_

_haustier = pet_

_liebe = love_

_kleines = little_

**-ooo-**

Ludwig, exhausted from his battle, let himself drop onto the couch. He managed his way out of his boots. They were kicked off as his eyes slid shut. He would take a nap, he decided, but just a quick nap.

The doorbell then chose to ring.

"Damn," he swore. He had told Italy to stay at home; the war was too dangerous for someone as weak as him. Grumbling about his "useless" friend, the blond got up and made his way to the door. By now, the ringing was obnoxiously repetitive.

"Be patient, Italy!" he barked at the door, "I'm coming!" Angry at the brunette's impatience, he flung the door open to be surprised. The familiar Italian was nowhere to be seen and instead stood Sealand, glaring up at him through teary eyes.

"Peter?" The recognition sent the boy into action by flinging his self at Germany. He managed to punch and kick and pull at whatever he could reach before he was pried off.

"I hate you!" he cried, "I hate you, I hate you, I-"

"What are you doing?" Ludwig questioned, holding the boy at arm's length. Little hands reached to punch him but they came up short.

"I-I'm gonna beat you up for what you did!" the child sniffed. The German could only scoff at such a threat.

"Hardly. Now I'm going to put you down. You will not try that again or-"

"Or what?" Sealand challenged.

"Or I'll rape you again," he replied with an odd cheerfulness as he set the boy down. Blue eyes looked up at him, frozen in fear.

"What? It wasn't that bad, was it?" He thought he had been fairly kind to the child, especially in comparison to the way he treated his brother. But, unlike his brother, this boy did not enjoy the pain nor did he love the man who brought it.

"…it still hurts," he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. Germany stood, speechless, as the child began to sob in his entryway. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but couldn't manage words. The blond knew yelling would only make it worse. So he had to comfort little Sealand. How to do that, he had no idea. He'd never had to comfort anyone in his entire life, not even Feliciano. That man could always cheer himself up. Not that it was hard, what with his ADD…

Finally, the solution came to him. It was something his Italian friend did frequently, yet he couldn't remember until now. He finished the distance between them in one fell swoop and his arms pulled someone close, gently, for the first time. Peter wrapped his arms around him, reacting as if it were Berwald who held him. It took a moment for the boy to process what had actually happened and whose arms he was actually in. He pulled away to look up at the blond, his tears now flowing freely.

"Wha-what're you…" he trailed off as a gloved thumb rubbed at his tears. This kind of thing wasn't normal for the German.

"I can make it…not hurt," Ludwig mutter while he watched for a reaction. It felt strange to something so kind; he was used to offering pain and misfortune, not release from such.

"L-like medicine?" Sealand questioned, not understanding what the man meant. Germany's thumb slid down to his cheek, stroking it curiously.

"Nein," he spoke, "I will prepare you properly and treat you gently."

"But…but I don't want you to-"

"Really, because there's something telling me you do," he smirked, pulling Peter closer. The boy blushed as lust built up in the pit of his stomach.

"I-it's because I was thinking of Raivis!" he shot back defensively. He was then picked up and pulled even closer.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Just Raivis?"

"…m-mostly."

"Are you sure you weren't thinking of me, thinking of me buried deep inside you?" the German whispered, moving Sealand up and down slightly, enough to force a moan to pass between his lips. His hands slapped over his mouth while his blush deepened.

"N-no, I don't…nn." His whispered words were useless on the German, who moved a hand up to brush against his nipple. Gloved fingers worked their way under his shirt and began to toy with a hardening nub. Peter looked away, still covering his mouth in a futile attempt to silence himself. His resistance, in sadistic eyes, was cute and – the man loved to admit it – stimulating all the while.

"I'll ask you once more, mein haustier. Do you-"

"No! Please…don't ask me anymore," he whimpered, "I can't."

"Ja, you can." With that, Ludwig brought him to the couch and dropped him. Before the boy could think to move, Germany straddled him. Peter pushed at him, grunting with the effort of trying to move the larger body.

"G-get off," he grumbled, "You're too heavy!" The blond got up on his knees, keeping the boy trapped. Now that he could look him over, it was obvious that Sealand was scared. Of course, there was no reason for him not to be. His first time had been nothing but spiteful pain.

"I told you, Peter. I won't hurt you this time," he reassured. There was a stiff nod in reply as fingers fidgeted amongst themselves.

"I know, but…it's still gonna hurt," the child admitted. His crying eyes looked into azure orbs for some sort of comfort. Against his better wishes, the German opened his mouth.

"If it ever hurts too much, then you can tell me and I'll stop." The words were rushed out before he could stop himself. What was he letting happen?

"…y-you promise?" His voice was quivering; he couldn't believe he was going to let this happen. Raivis would never forgive him. Ja, I promise." A moment passed before adolescent arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck and used their strength to lift delicate lips to awaiting ones. Germany took this as initiative as he was kissed with the experience that a child shouldn't possess.

"Mr. Ludwig?" Sealand pulled away, wondering why his kiss hadn't been returned.

Mm," the man grunted in reply, feeling his member twitch at the title. His hips dropped to press against the boy's, causing him to giggle.

"Do you like it when I call you that?" he questioned while his hips started to grind against him. Refusing to answer such a ridiculous question, he let his hands return to beneath the fabric of Peter's shirt. Peter started to lift it up slowly, wanting to be touched more, to be admired. As his skin was revealed, the German's eyes lit up with realization. This boy was a blank slate. He had no scars, no imperfections to mar his innocent body. Every inch of that pure skin was soon to be his.

His to cut.

His to bruise.

His to whip.

Any and all sadistic desires he bore could be unleashed onto this child.

"M-Mr. Ludwig?" Sealand mumbled, "You can touch me…if you want to." By the time Ludwig managed to focus away from his thoughts, Peter's shirt had already been tossed aside. He smirked.

"Do you want me to?"

"O-only if you want to, Mr. Ludwig…" He made sure to say the title again because, judging by the low groan, the man loved it.

"I obviously want to, but I won't until you admit it."

"But…"

"Then I guess you don't want me. I'll let you go home now," he sighed, starting to get up. Desperately, Peter wrapped his arms around him and kissed at Germany's chest.

"No no, I'm sorry! I want you to touch me, Mr. Ludwig, please!" He lifted his shirt before planting a soft kiss against the German's nipple. He looked up at him with pleading eyes and his best pout. Seeing his stoic face worried the boy so he hesitantly nipped at him.

"What're you doing?" Ludwig finally asked. Sealand kissed it again, flicking his tongue out against sensitive skin.

"Well…L-Latvia does this for me and it feels good, so I thought you'd like it. D'you want me to stop?" He pulled away from the man, his tongue stuck out in mid-lick.

"Nein," he replied all-too-quickly. He flushed at his eagerness, but it went unnoticed while Peter returned to lick and kiss and bite at the other nipple. Ludwig allowed himself to moan as he leaned back. Sealand scrambled on top of him, keeping his lips pressed against heated flesh. He loved how this man held him close, how he arched ever so slightly, and how his moans were deep and primordial.

"Peter," Germany growled as he was slowly filled with pleasure. His hands moved to undo the boy's shorts. Peter pulled away quick enough to take the rest of his clothes off before smushing his lips against Ludwig's. The man darted his tongue past those rosy petals and rubbed against the boy's own muscle. As their tongues twined together, Sealand unzipped Germany's pants. The erection that popped out from its confinement surprised him; it was bigger than he thought it'd be. He wondered if it could even fit without hurting him…

Peter reached down to wrap his fingers around the thick length. It was warm and it throbbed against his palm; it was surprisingly smooth and slick.

Wait, slick?

The boy flicked his gaze down to his cock and a blush flooded his cheeks. Pre-cum had already began to pearl from the man's tip, making a small path down his length.

"Already?" he smiled as he began to stroke him.

"Peter." The German said his name urgently; he couldn't hold back much longer. Understanding his need, Sealand laid back while he spread his legs as far as he could. Germany pushed the boy's legs back together – a surprise to both of them.

"What's wrong, Mr. Ludwig? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nein," he assured, "But I need to prepare you." Peter's fear instantly melted and he even managed a seductive smile.

"I'll be fine. I can handle anything! So you don't have to worry, Mr. Ludwig," he said, reaching up to pet the man's cheek. Ludwig stopped him, gripping the smaller hand tightly.

"No, you can't. I'll get something to help. It won't take long." But Peter was stubborn; he wrapped his legs around his waist and used all his strength to pull him closer. Starting to get annoyed with the child, he pressed the head of his dick against the still raw entrance. Peter bit back the pained cry and kept his legs around the German's waist. This wasn't so bad.

Until Ludwig pushed forward enough to hide the head from view, Sealand thought he could manage. But the penetration drew a cry from the boy's throat and tears from his eyes.

"Are you still sure you can handle it?" Germany whispered. He didn't move as small hands shamefully covered Peter's face, a small "no" emitting from in between his fingers.

"Prepare me…p-please," he wailed before Ludwig pulled out of him. The pain, almost instantaneously, faded back to its dull throbbing, causing Peter to let out a breath of relief. His legs, now weakened, trembled against the man. They were pushed away so he could get up, but when Sealand tried to follow after him, he was held down to the couch.

"Stay," he was commanded.

"Y-yessir," the child giggled at the seriousness, "But hurry, Mr. Ludwig. I can't wait much longer…" He brought his legs together, hiding the hand that continued to tease his erection. The German's eyes lit up at the prospect of making this boy cum and, after standing up, he bent over to steal a breathtaking kiss. He nipped at Peter's lips, licked at them, sucked on them. He tasted as much of the micronation's lips as he could, hoping to savor the taste until he returned.

"I'll be quick, ja?" Finally, he forced himself away from the boy.

"Ja," Peter repeated, tilting his head with a cute smile for added effect. Ludwig, unable to resist him, let out a primal growl before leaning over him once more. Sealand squealed – in both surprise and anticipation – and spread his legs as fast as he possibly could; he knew better than to try and stop the man. The best thing to do would be to let the German do what he wanted. It would hurt beyond belief for a while, but then the man would shift inside him and the pleasure would explode. Instead of the searing pain though, Peter felt a hand tousle his hair.

"M-Mr. Ludwig?" The boy looked up to a smiling Ludwig.

"Don't worry, little one, I promised that I would prepare you." With those soothing words, Germany left him in search of some kind of lubricant.

Peter let his legs relax and spread apart, revealing his already weeping tip. His cheeks burned with want; he was closer to his climax than he thought he'd be. His hands pulled themselves away from his cock and stretched up above his head.

"Damn, no vegetable oil. What about grease? No, no, he's not a car…" Sealand couldn't help but smile at the man's mutterings. It was cute in its own way, actually. He thought about getting up and helping him look; no, he was told to stay on the couch. Pouting at his scenario, Peter got up on his knees to shout to Ludwig but was suddenly distracted by the bareness of the room. It was nothing like mama's and papa's house. They had pictures and pillows everywhere and blankets in the coffee table for when it was cold.

But here?

Here, there was nothing: a German flag over the fireplace, the dark green sofa he was on, and two matching chairs. At least there was a pillow on the sofa. Deciding to just wait for the blond, he dived down and cuddled the fabric close. As he held it, he suddenly realized it wasn't a pillow. It was the German's coat. He could smell him on it, his musky scent. It was like cologne and…

And man. It smelled just like a man should. At least, that's what he thought. He'd never known a scent like this. Raivis was too young to smell this manly. Papa simply smelled clean, except for when he went out with mama. Then he'd smell like vanilla. And Tino, his mama, always smelled like fruit.

But this smell, this full-grown scent, was new to him. He wanted to smell like this when he was a hero. He wanted to be surrounded by this smell, invaded by it. He w-wanted…

"Ah!" he cried out, broken from his thoughts. Ecstasy shuddered through him as he came. The sudden orgasm frightened him until he examined his situation. One hand was at his now sated cock while the other held the jacket pressed against his lips, right below his nose. Blush flooded his cheeks as he dropped from his high. Germany would get so mad at him…

No, maybe he could clean it up before Ludwig returned. All he had to-

"Peter?" the man called, bottle of lotion in hand. He surveyed the – rather exciting – scene on his couch and allowed a smile to appear. It was a sympathetic one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"You finished without me," he noted with a glance towards the cum spilling onto his couch from in between the boy's thighs. Normally, he would've been angry and punished him for such an inconsiderate action, not this time. How could he when Peter held his jacket so close?

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ludwig," he stammered, "I didn't m-mean to..."

"…it's fine. You can use the shower if you need to."

"B-but…"

"We can try it later," he assured, leaning over to peck the child. As long as he was the cause of this child's orgasm – whether it be directly or indirectly – he was satisfied. A hand reached up to pet his cheek, an unexpected action.

"No, we can try it now." Sealand got back up on his knees, unsteadily, and pressed against the German.

"Peter, don't force yourself."

"I'm not, Mr. Ludwig. I really wanna make you happy right now. Please," he explained. He smiled as he rubbed against him, trying to prove his honesty.

"Nein."

"But Mr. Ludwig, I-"

"You're tired, ja?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Then sleep here," he decided. Germany pulled away from the boy and started towards his room.

"W-wait, Mr. Ludwig!" Sealand called out. The blond paused, not looking back. He wouldn't allow the child to force himself like this.

"Yes Peter?" He heard movement behind him as he waited for an answer.

"Y-you forgot your jacket." Realizing that Peter was right, Ludwig turned with the intention of collecting his coat and departing to his room. Nothing more, nothing less. But now that he saw it, he knew there was no chance of leaving.

The boy had put on his jacket and now sat, legs folded beneath him, back on his heels. His legs were spread slightly so his hands – though they were hidden by the sleeves – could lay, palms down, between his thighs.

"Come and get it~" he whispered, managing a smile. As Ludwig took a step closer, he spread his legs a little farther.

"Maybe I don't want it," the German supposed, "After all, I'm only going to sleep."

"B-but-" Peter looked up to him with tears in his eyes; he thought he had been so clever.

"Relax, mein liebe, I was teasing you," the Ludwig said as he stood before him.

"S-so you want the jacket?"

"Nein."

"But y-you said-"

"I don't want the jacket. I want the boy wearing it." As he leaned in, Peter shot up to meet his lips while his fingers clung to Germany's shirt, expressing his hunger for the man. Ludwig let out a groan as one of is hands moved to rest over one of the boy's smaller ones.

"Peter, let go," he muttered; he could easily have forced the boy to release him, but in all honesty, he didn't want to. He'd never been wanted like this, not even by Gilbert.

"But I need you, Mr. Ludwig," the child breathed. The elder blond felt his hand be led to Sealand's crotch, where a brand new erection stood waiting for him. On impulse, his hand started stroking the younger sex. Peter thrust into his hand, overeager to have this man inside him.

"On all fours," the German ordered. Reluctant to leave the pleasuring hand, Peter fell down on his side before rolling over onto his stomach. Lazily, as he felt like teasing his soon-to-be lover, he lifted his hips high until he was on his knees. As he was about to rise up onto his elbows, two fingers rubbed against his hole.

"Nnn," he moaned, trying to guide them in. They were warm and slick against his skin – probably coated with the lotion; ah, they were inside him. They stayed in place for the longest time, letting him adjust. Then the digits began to move. It was small thrusts at first, but all too soon – and yet, not soon enough – they quickened their pace. They stretched and writhed and scissored him, preparing him as promised. The pain was mild in comparison to the pleasure. Ludwig's fingers were warmer than he would've thought, especially when they rubbed against the boy's inner heat so expertly.

"Ah…m-more," Sealand whimpered, "I'm re-ready for…more." To prove his point, his hips rolled back against the fingers, taking as much of their length as he could. Pleased with his efficiency, Germany gave one last thrust with his fingers. Peter cried out as the world flashed white before his eyes.

"Was that-"

"A-again! Please Mr. Ludwig!" the child whimpered, trying to move against the digits. His companion stroked around the area, searching for the spot he knew he'd found.

"Th-there!" he gasped, grinding back at the rubbing fingers. Forgetting his decision to be gentle, Ludwig switched thrusts to pounding as that his fingers would slam against that spot. Unabashed moans poured from Sealand, only interrupted by the shudder when German fingers retreated. Shakily, the boy turned to look up at him in protesting question.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he worked the lotion onto his shaft, "I can't-"

"Hurry."

"What?" he paused for a moment before tossing the used bottle to the side. Peter reached back to spread his ass, thrusting his hips higher.

"Hurry, Mr. Ludwig…please," he begged, pressing his forehead into the couch. He couldn't wait anymore; he wanted to feel the man deep inside him, feel him press against his sweet spot. God, he wanted that heat inside him.

"Ja, ja." Germany grunted the words before allowing himself to push forward. He ignored the pained whimper as his cock disappeared into Sealand's tight hole. The warmth that surrounded him was heaven, pure heaven. He'd felt it before, but it was fighting him that time. Now though…

Now it was beckoning him in closer, deeper.

"M-Mr. Ludwig," the boy panted, trying to stay relaxed around the invasion. His lover dropped his head to kiss his back lightly.

"Just a little longer, mein liebe. I need you to be adjusted to my size."

"O-okay…" Another slow and agonizing moment later, Ludwig's hips started a gentle grinding. It was barely an inch's worth of movement, but it was necessary. The slight rubbing was a terrible tease for the man; thankfully, it wouldn't last long. Already, Peter had begun to move his body back against him, trying to get more.

"Hmph, greedy little thing," Germany scoffed, understanding what he was to do. Without further hesitation, he pulled back to slam into the boy which resulted in a gasp of mixed pain and pleasure. This child tried to angle himself so his prostate would be hit, but Ludwig held his hips in place.

"You feel gut, mein little lover," her growled before starting his steady pace of thrusts. Thankfully, Sealand was remaining relaxed around him so the pain – hopefully – stayed mild.

"F-faster…"

"…are you sure?" he questioned. Peter nodded in silent reply and, using one hand to keep a cheek spread, he lifted his torso up and turned to smile weakly at the man. He was already panting and tears rimmed his eyes.

"I, I don't want…you to hold back," he explained, "I w-wanna feel you…pounding ins-side me, Mr. Ludwig."

"Then I will," Ludwig smiled. This child was so eager to please, to be pleased in return. He wasn't going to take that fact for granted; anything this boy wanted, he would make happen. So he cast away his discretions and allowed his desire to take control. His hips began to pound against Sealand's ass, his cock driving hard inside the child Peter let out a short, sweet cry every time he was thrust into.

"A-ah…hn," he gasped with lust-glazed eyes, "Oh, M-Mr. Lu-uhn…Ludwig! Again!" His back arched every time his prostate was hit and his muscles seemed to freeze in place, refusing to shift away from this pleasure. He wouldn't last long, not with this kind of ecstasy. Germany kept one hand on the boy's waist while sliding the other up his chest to rub at an exposed nub.

"N-no…I c-can't…" he panted, trying to resist his rising climax.

"Can't what, mein haustier?" the man whispered, pressing against his back. He planted quick, warm kisses against his ear.

"C-can't…st-stand it…gonna…"

"Are you going to cum, little one?" he teased, "Are you going to cum for me?" When Ludwig received no reply, his hips stopped and his fingers pinched the nipple that he had been groping.

"No, Mr. Lu…Ludwig…" The words had been whimpered; how could Germany be so cruel?

"Ask for it, Peter."

"Wh-what do y-"

"Ask for your orgasm," he explained, nibbling on his earlobe. Sealand blushed, embarrassed at the thought of saying something so vulgar.

But oh, he wanted to cum…

"Puh…please Mr. Ludwig…l-let me cum f-for you," he mumbled in shame. And yet, asking for that permission made him feel hot all over again. It was as if only adults were supposed to do this and he was breaking some kind of rule. It made him feel like a rebel.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll allow it," the German said. His smile had widened; his plan had taken its first few steps. He had convinced the boy that he had wanted this. He had convinced him that the pain was worth it. And now he had convinced him to submissively ask for something that was his basic right. From now on, Sealand would ask to cum, to play, to eat, to sleep, even to speak. Ludwig would control everything about this boy so that he could own him. Yes, Peter belonged to him now.

"Mister?" The small voice broke him from his inner monologue.

"Plea- ah, ahn!" he moaned as hips went back to grinding into him.

"Sorry for the wait, mein haustier. I was thinking about something," Germany apologized, sliding his hand delicately over the now reddening nipple.

"What wa-was it?"

"Mmm, I was thinking about how beautiful you are," he complimented before pressing his lips to the nape of Peter's neck. It flushed pink beneath his kiss, as the child was blushing in embarrassment. His little pet was all too amusing.

"Now, I believe that you were about to cum." The hips quickened to their previous pace and it wasn't long before Ludwig felt him being to narrow around his shaft.

"I-it's…I'm…" he ended the broken sentence with a cry of the man's name. The cry was euphoric, the white flash before his eyes was hot, and the trembling of his sated body was irresistible. He'd never had such an intense orgasm before that moment. As his ears popped and his hearing returned to normal, he heard the sound of skin on skin. Peter looked back, shocked that the man was still thrusting into him.

"Your orgasms are…oh, fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes. The boy's rectum had tightened around him and his ass had pushed back against the blond. How could Ludwig not make use of that?

"Why're you-"

"I haven't cum yet, little one. You wouldn't be so selfish as to keep me from finishing, would you?"

"N-no…I want you to feel good too," Sealand smiled, looking back at him still.

"Do you now?"

"Y-yeah, I mean…ja." Peter was obviously trying to please, or at least amuse, the German. The man decided that he would let the "amusement" continue. He sat back, keeping the child pressed against his hips. After a minute of adjusting, Germany was laying down on the couch with Sealand straddling him.

"M-Mr. Ludwig?" he asked confusedly, resting his hands on the chest in front of him. His fingers slid up to tug at the shirt that had been pushed up earlier.

"You will finish," he ordered before removing his shirt completely.

"Bu-but I've never-"

"There's a first time for everything," Ludwig told him with a smirk. He knew he'd already won; this boy was just too easy.

"…I'll try," Peter murmured. His hands suddenly felt clammy against older skin as he moved his legs. He folded them on either side of the man and, using his hands and feet, he lifted himself higher up the blond's cock. He sat, paused, frozen. For some reason, the boy couldn't make himself drop back down.

"Relax, mein liebe, you will be fine," Germany assured as he reached up to stroke his cheek. Sealand gave a small nod and let himself sink down until the entire length was swallowed up. He made a small noise of discomfort while his body readjusted to the size filling him. Then, once the pain had faded, he rose back up and plummeted for a second time.

"Faster," he was told. Peter looked down to blue eyes, smiling.

"Only since you asked so nicely," he teased before moving to a steady tempo. It felt strange, having already climaxed, to continue this kind of thing. But he wanted Ludwig to cum too, so he would have to adjust to this strangeness.

Not that he didn't like it; in fact, he was adoring it. Loving the man's reaction to his new speed, Sealand moved himself fast by thrusting hid hips down. He couldn't do it rough enough to hurt himself, but at least he could fit all of the German inside him.

"D-do you like i-it, Mr. Ludwig?" he panted, unable to distinguish the expression on his lover's face. Hands found their way to his hips and moved him up and down.

"I wish you would move faster, mein haustier." Nodding in acceptance, Peter sped up to a hasty bounce. His erection would smack against the man's abs but neither of them seemed to care. They were too enraptured in the love-making, too enraptured by the feeling of one inside the other.

"More, Mr. Ludwig!" he gasped the needy words, "Fill me up more!" The blond tried to ignore the pleading and mewling of his lover, but the child simply wouldn't shut up.

"Why don't we fill up that big mouth of yours?" Ludwig decided, hoping the boy would be compliant once more. Peter tilted his head in curiosity, stopping his movements. He was suddenly lifted and turned around, his hips being pulled up the German. His face was now at level with the throbbing member before him. The man's words all at once made sense to him.

"Alright, Mr. Ludwig," he agreed, "I'll try it." He dropped his head down to lick at the tip as a taste; instead of enduring, he pulled away sharply. His new lover tasted differently than Raivis. He tasted saltier and, well, not as good as the smaller nation. Who, Sealand had noticed happily, tasted similar to strawberries.

"Peter." His name was said warningly; he was not to play around. So, thinking of strawberries, the boy set to work. He licked up the length, planting a few kisses. Then, he slid his mouth onto the head. Peter sucked for a while before taking in more. The child continued this until he had half of the German's length in his mouth.

"Mmm, good boy." Full of pride, the little blond seized a bit more between his lips. As he started to bob his head, Germany's wandering hands found themselves at the micronation's erection. It was long after their rubbing and taunting when Ludwig took the cock into his mouth. Moaning around the larger one in his own mouth, Peter started thrusting gently into his mouth. The man allowed it so long as his counterpart kept sucking. For a child, Sealand had a good mouth on him. At least, when he wasn't talking.

Once Peter had begun moving his head faster, Germany's moans mixed in with the boy's. He could feel his orgasm rising and began contemplating. Did he want to cum in Sealand's mouth?

Or did he want his seed dripping off the boy's body?

As if reading his mind, Peter pulled away, nuzzling the stiff organ.

"C-cum in my mouth…'kay?" he whispered breathlessly, his hips still grinding into the German's mouth, "I, I wanna taste…" Ludwig nodded – what a lewd child he had found himself. He thrust his hips up, forcing his cock to pass through Sealand's lips until he heard the child gag. He dropped his hips a bit, feeling somewhat guilty. Guilt wasn't in his usual repertoire of emotions, but this child was so cute. He wanted to make him happy, to see that big grin across his face. More than that, he realized, he wanted the boy to be happy with him.

As Peter's tongue travelled along his shaft, he couldn't – he wouldn't – stop himself. Hot seed spurted into the child's mouth, filling the extra space faster than the blond could swallow. He sounded his discomfort as his head jerked away. Cum drooled from his mouth as he swallowed what he could.

"T-too much," he managed between coughs. Though he complained, there was still a smile on his face. Little did he know, that had only been the first wave, Ludwig moved a hand to pump himself, coaxing the second one to the surface while the other hand steadily worked on Peter. As he grunted in pleasurable satisfaction, his gloved hand brought Sealand his own wave of delirium. Caught in his own orgasm, the boy barely seemed to process the jizz streaming onto his features. Once he was semi-aware of his situation, after a moment's thought, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The blond liked this taste, he decided in glee.

"Drink up, mein kleines haustier," Germany laughed, despite his exhaustion. Pleasing this child and his love after fighting for two days…

He was surprised he could still function properly without anything inside him. Food was suddenly his new objective and he would most definitely reach it.

"Clean-" He cut off mid-sentence, seeing that the boy was already licking him clean. His mouth was greedy, trying to get as much of the sticky substance as he could. Ludwig watched him for a while before turning the child around to sit on his larger hips.

"Now clean up your mess," the blond pointed to the splattering of cum on his chest, courtesy of this boy. The still hungry tongue struck out against his skin, licking away at the puddle. Playfully, he'd try to nibble at one of the man's nipples but his head would be thumped carelessly.

"Nein," the German grumbled, "Playtime is over." Those words caused the boy to look up with a pout.

"But…I liked playtime…" He sat up with the intent of looking appetizing. The movement caused him to cringe slightly before he put on his "cute" act. Suddenly, a low growl was heard from the pit of Germany's stomach.

"Oh, well if you're hungry…let's go get some food!" Peter jumped off of him – obviously ignoring the pain between his hips – and started off towards what he figured to be the kitchen. All of a sudden, he paused and shuddered.

"What is it, Peter?" Was his home too cold for the child? Of course, he imagined anyone would be cold if they were naked in his terribly heated dwelling.

"N-no…I can feel it…sliding out," he whimpered with another shudder.

"Ah," Ludwig understood, "Would you like to shower first then?"

"Y-yes please." Sealand turned around and, grimacing, made his way back to the man. He was scooped up by powerful arms once his lover stood. Then, as he snuggled against his chest, he was carried to the bathroom where a shower was started.

"At least hot water is affordable," the blond grumbled, setting Peter down.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Get in the shower, mein liebe." The boy stepped into the jetting water, holding Germany's hand as he followed close behind. Ludwig sighed in content; he had missed showers and cleanliness. The man understood that cleanliness was far from a priority in war, but it was such a wonderful experience.

"Mr. Ludwig?" a voice called. The German had closed his eyes and very nearly forgotten little Sealand, who now had his arms wrapped around him.

"Ja?" He patted the boy's head before getting some shampoo and massaging it into his hair.

"Do you think…maybe…we could play again some time?" Peter took some soap from his hair and, giggling, started to scrub it onto Germany.

"Ja."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," he agreed before tilting the child's head back into the water's trajectory. As the shampoo rinsed off, Ludwig washed his own hair and even cleaned most of his person before Peter's fidgeting and whining got to him.

"Would you like me to wash you?" he guessed, somewhat annoyed by the child's dependence.

"I-it's still coming out," he complained miserably.

"Do you know how to clean yourself out?" The quick shake of his head told the German no and the frightened look of his eyes reaffirmed it.

"Don't worry, mein liebe. It doesn't hurt," he sighed. He then chose to pick Sealand up, flipping him upside down, careful to not hit anything. The boy squealed in delight, thinking that a game had just been started. As the blood rushed to his head, Ludwig pushed his legs to the fetal position.

"Spread your ass for me." Confused, but without hesitation, Peter reached up and spread his cheeks as far as he could. A surprised gasp left the child's mouth as water filled his hole. The cum was quickly washed away and when Peter was on his feet once more, he felt clean.

"Thank you, Mr. Ludwig," he spoke to the man happily, "It felt so weird!"

"Mm, you're welcome. Now finish washing yourself while I make dinner." The man kissed his damp hair before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and was about to leave when Sealand popped his head out of the shower.

"Wh-what about my clothes?"

"They've been on the floor all this time; I'll put them in the wash."

"Then what'll I wear?"

"My room is right across the hall," he finished before leaving. Peter scrubbed himself down as fast as he could, feeling the hunger in him slowly build. He turned the shower off, toweled himself dry, and headed to Germany's room. If he thought the living room had been depraved, then this room was very nearly empty.

Only a bed and a dresser took up space, hiding a small part of the bone-white walls and dark wood floors. Sealand moved to a door, thinking it was a closet. He pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Locked.

"I wonder what's in there," he thought aloud as he walked over to the dresser. The boy looked through a few drawers before pulling out a long-sleeved shirt. He slipped the cotton over his arms and onto his shoulders. Frowning at the overhanging sleeves, he rolled them up so he had his fingers to button up the shirt. Once buttoned, it covered him all the way to his knees where it stopped right above the joints.

"Like a dress," he noted before lifting the collar to his face. Yes, it smelled just like his lover. It was a hard scent to get rid of, apparently. Not that he wanted to. He loved the way his man smelled, how…well, how masculine it was. He loved other things too; like how inept he was at being kind and how hard he tried and how delicate he could be…

"I love him," Peter sighed, hugging himself in content.

"Peter, the food is ready," Germany called.

"Coming!" As he made his way to the kitchen, Sealand decided this love was going to be fun. It was going to be the best; this love was never going to end.

Too absorbed in the moment, he couldn't understand the naivety of his thoughts. But he would one day. One day…

**-ooo-**

Okay, well that's it folks! There's not gonna be a second part and/or sequel.

Being with Germany obviously wouldn't be as "fun" or "the best" as little Sealand imagined. Especially after he unlocks the closet... (Which I'm assuming he would after a level of trust was reached.)

SPOILER ALERT THAT ISN'T REALLY A SPOILER: The closet is full of his uniforms and suits. But more importantly, it has all the "toys" a sadist could ask for on a cold Christmas Eve by a plate full of penis-shaped gingerbread.

...

That was weird. I'm sorry.

I...I'm gonna let you guys leave now. -awkward-


End file.
